Stopping to Tell You
by HamsterRox
Summary: Jack and Kim like each other. When Kim see's Donna in Jacks arms, She gets jealous. So when Kim watches the news they say that people are getting Kidnapped, she thinks she knows who is doing it. But what she discovers will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Stopping to Tell You**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Ok so I thought this topic would be interesting I also am thinking about other stories to do, I think this will be a two-shot or three-shot but if you review a lot I'll keep going on it. Check my Profile for the other Kickin it stories I'm doing! I LUV KICKIN IT! Now I would like to start the story so keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times and enjoy the ride. LOL  
>-HamsterRox<strong>

**Jack's POV**

_Kim. The best girl ever, the most exciting one in my life, The one I like._

"Hey, Jack!" Donna Tobin said coming over to me.

_And then there is Donna. The most popular girl. The most boring person in my life, the one I dislike. _I smiled at that thought and opened my locker. I was at school, Seaford high. I was waiting for Kim she was suppose to meet me at my locker! _Where is she? _"Hey Donna. What do….you… want?" I said trying to be a polite at possible, If Kim saw me, with her… "I have to… go to the bathroom." _She can't possibly follow me in there. Right?_

"Alright, I see you later!" _Dang, curse my good and charming looks!_ I thought when I saw her leave. Then the world went black. Someone was covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" A sweet girl's voice sounded behind me.

"Santa?" I joked.

There was a jab in my back. "Don't call me fat." She joked along with me. Then came into my view in front of me. _She looks so cute! _"Anyway I passed Donna in the hall; she was telling everyone that you guys are going out."

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. "I got to go find her. Bye Kim."

**Kim's POV**

My best gal pal came up. "Hey Mel." I said talking to Melissa. My bff! Well other than Jack and the Wasabi Warriors I needed a girl!

"I have been eavesdropping! Cause I totally thought he was going to ask you out!" Mel said.

"Mel, that what you say every time I talk to him." I said laughing.

"Well anyway. Aren't You jealous that Donna is interested in Jack and that she's telling everyone that they are dating?"

"wow you are good at eavesdropping! Well I'm not jealous anyway, Because I made it up." I said closing Jacks open locker, and walking away.

"Wait why would you do that?" Mel said catching up to me.

"because now he's going to go through the halls yelling 'Donna and I aren't dating'. I can't wait to see Donna's face!" I said evilly.

"So you do have a crush on Jack?" My bff said.

"Well, ok I'll tell you the truth if of only you tell me your crush!" Mel looked around to make sure no one was listing then took my hand and dragged me into the girl's bathroom. She checked the stalls and figured out no one was there she started talking.

"Ok, I like Jerry!" She said whispering.

"Why? Details, Details!" I said looking at her.

"He's cute. Any other reason?" I agreed "But that's not all he likes me too." Mel said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told me." She looked confused. "I don't what to do."

"Why? He asked you out! Mel…What did you do?"

"Well he said that he liked me and I kind of…well…left." She blushed. "I feel sooooo bad."

"Then I'll tell him you will go out with him. Ok?" she nodded. There was an awkward silence. I was hoping she forgot to ask me about jack.

"So, tell me about Jack." _Dang just my luck._

"Ok, I like him." Mel squealed

"Kim Anderson and Melissa Martinez." She said.

"Not so fast!" I said. "We aren't even dating."

"Fine. Come on we are late for our class." Mel said.

"Let's go."

~After school, Kim's house~

I walked up to my room and pulled out my journal and started to do my Homework. Once I was finished with that I grabbed the remote from my bedside table and turned on the TV that was in my room. I had just gotten it for my birthday it it's so awesome. On came the news I was just about to change it when something interested me on the screen, the news people where talking.

**~On the TV~**

"**Gwen, this is a serious topic." The guy news person said to the women.**

"**Yes, it is Kevin." Said Gwen.**

"**Someone has gone missing again." Said Kevin.**

"**Who?"**

"**A young man, Joe mucklehad." Said Kevin.**

"**Do we know who is doing this?" Gwen asked.**

"**No, all clues lead to the same person who had been kidnapping for a long time, no one knows his name and who his name, we only know that he is a man."**

"**Didn't people go missing last week from this mysterious person?"**

"**Ye-"**

I turned the TV off. I had heard enough. As I picked up my book on the bedside table i wondered, what would happen if anyone knew my secret. I had spent many years, keeping it from everyone even my best friends. This was too big of a secret and I have been afraid that if anyone knew it they would judge me. That how big of a secret it was.

**Jack's POV**

After I ran down the hall yelling that I wasn't Donna's girlfriend. I had met her at the end of the hall I stopped yelling and blushed. She had heart broken face, but I was sure she was faking it cause once Josh, The popular guy, passed by she had her eyes on him. So I had just walked away. Right now I am at home in my room with Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Kim. I had called her a while ago. "Wait what you made that all up?" I asked as Kim told me about the Donna situation.

"Yea. Now Tell me what her face looked liked!"

"Heartbroken, then Josh passed by and she was a happy sunshine again!" I shook my head "Girls!"

"Sure…" Kim said.

"Well, Well, Well." Milton said.

"That's a lot of Wells." I remarked.

"Yea, why?" Kim said.

"oh, I don't know I just felt like saying that why?" Milton smiled "Did you guys catch that news report earlier today?"

"Yea." Eddie said. "It's ridiculous."

Kim got up with a scared and weird look on her face. "I have to go." Without waiting for an answer she left.

"Hmm I wonder why she left." Jerry asked. _Yea, why did she leave? I mean all that came up was about the missing people and the guy that supposedly kidnapped them. Why is that a touchy subject?_ I thought looking out the door.

**Interesting Chap? Well then Review! I will make this either a two-shot or a three-shot. Or if you want a whole story! Review and check my profile! Oh yea.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love ya.  
>-HamsterRox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping to tell you

Ch2

**A/N: Hey all HAPPY NEW YEARS! Yup haven't updated since Christmas. Ok that was like a week ago, but….. I love all the reviews I'm getting! HEY! I have something to tell the people who read this and don't review! WHY? HUH? YOU READ BUT DON'T REVIEW? Ok done with my rant. Let's get on with this. If you noticed I changed the summery, because one day I just sat down and planned out all the chapters! She this is going to be a even better story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! I OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC's**

**Kim's POV**

I almost ran out of Jacks room. _Why does this always come up? I think they are suspicious._ I walked out of the house running down the road. Living 3 houses away from jack is helpful in some ways and not helpful, because Jack loves to sneak in my room and scare the crap out of me! Now, some people might think have a 14 year old boy creeping in your room creepy. Well they are right. Creepy. But Jack is Jack he doesn't do anything other than creep me out or scare me. Enough with that. _Stop thinking about Jack, worry about something else._ Going over to my closet I walked in and moved my clothes out of the way, finding a handle I pulled it uncovering my secret hiding place. I couldn't actually fit in it so I just hid things in it. Pulling out a picture I went over to my bed and sat down looking at it. _Hmmmm. _Then there was a knock on my door.

"Kim?" I heard Jack's voice on the outside of the door.

"HOLD ON, UH… I'M CHANGING DON'T COME IN!" Running over to my closet and putting everything back in its place I walked over to open my door and the Wasabi Warriors filed in. I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kim? I thought you were changing? You have the same clothes on." Milton said.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"Uh, ok…then." Milton said taken back with my rudeness.

"Sorry, Guys I'm in a bad mood."

"Kim why don't we go get some Ice Cream, it will at least get you cheerful and out of the house.

I smiled. "That sounds fun." I waited there, the guys didn't leave. "Uh, aren't we going?" I took some money out of my locked money box.

"Yea, let's go." Jerry said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. Making sure that the guys wouldn't snoop in my room I took both Milton and Eddie's arms and pushed them out the door Jerry let go of my hand and I took Jacks wrist. We both blushed then I pulled him out of my room. _I don't want them in my room they could come across the picture._ We all left my house and I tried to just concentrate on the fun of getting Ice Cream with my friends. _I also need to talk to Jerry about Mel._ I remembered.

**Jack's POV**

When we arrived at the Ice cream place I was trying not to think about what had just happened. _Oh Well, Ice Cream sounds really good right now._

"Eddie, for the last time Kitkat's is not a flavor it's a topping!" Kim said. I walked over to Eddie and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Face the truth Eddie, She's right." Kim smiled. "For once." She playfully hit me in the shoulder. I went over to the counter to order for myself when Donna came over. _Oh great. _

"Jackie. Hey darling." Donna said.

"Really Donna, first of all Jackie? And second of all, I am not your darling!" I said.

"Aren't you going to buy me ice cream like the gentlemen, I know you are." She asked. I looked at her crazily.

"No."

Spinning around so violently she had the scarcest expression on her face. Maybe as frightening as a clowns face, down we are talking scary. "What did you say to me? Did you just tell Donna Tobin no?"

"Yes." Her face went back to a smiled. "Ok, so you will buy me an ice cream."

"No, Donna I meant, yes I said no to you." I replied.

She looked confused. "Ok, I will say it slower. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU."

I saw Kim coming around the corner, Donna saw her too. "Ok, if I can't have you jack, then she certainly can't."

Confused, I watched her stand up and fall, my instincts kicked in and I caught her. I looked up to see Kim. Her eyes looked sad, and showed that her heart just broke. Dropping, the spoons and napkins that she was getting she put her head in her hands and ran away. I dropped Donna. Not caring to see if she was ok, I ran out the door after Kim.

"Kim! Wait! It was not what it looked like!" She didn't hear me, and if she did she show any signs.

**Kim's POV**

_How on earth could Jack do this?_ _He took me out for Ice cream. Was it just a prank, and Jack and Donna were going out in the first place? How could I be so stupid? A guy like him couldn't like a girl like me._ When I got home I went straight to my room. Tomorrow was Saturday so I wouldn't have to face Jack yet. _For now I just have to survive this day. I don't know if I can take it. My heart feels like it broke into a million pieces. All this time, Jack didn't like me. How could he lead me on? Jack Anderson has betrayed me!_

**Alright? Like it? Like this Chap? Cuz there is going to be A LOT more action in the next coming chapters. I am putting all my other stories on hold so I can write this one, so it better not be for nothing, reviews are a way of saying, Continue! Continue! I love this story! But when you don't review its just plain awkward. I check the traffic on most of my stories so if all of you who read post a review, then! Well I would be happy! Next chapter goes up when I finished writing it! HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE SNOW! Well if you got any…. There is suppose to be a lot of snow here tomorrow! They already canceled school! That's how certain they are! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? Haha. Peace out!**

**p.s WOW i just read the top of this! i started writing this story on New years! wow im a procratinator! Well the other chapters will not be so far apart. lol **

**-HamsterRox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stopping to Tell you - Chapter 3**

**A/N: Ok, the reviews are coming on nicly! now i looked on my account and over 300 people had read this! yay! LOVE YOU ALL! now, uh, could you review? cuz, uh, Reviews make me feel good inside. THX to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love writing storys for people who read them and kindly review. thank you to all the kind people out there! Also check my profile if you have time and check out my storys! Here it goes!**

**Kim's POV**

'How could jack do this to me its soo cruel. Donna Tobin out of all people. That makes me sick! Ugh. Jack why?' i thought as i sat up in my bed. 'You were the only one that i trusted. Maybe a little more than the Wasabi Warriors.' I ran over to the secret place and took out the photo. I went over my bed and cried. Kim Crawford never crys! But apparently i do when my heart breaks. I looked at the Photo. 'Dad. Why aren't you here?' wiped the tears from my face and thought of my dad. He was pretty cool, but he had his secrets. When i was little we were all happy, my dad taught me how to ride my bike and we helped me when i fell. But then later in my life my dad just wasn't himself anymore, Mom also kind of was different. They would fight a lot and my father would yell at my mom. i don't know what it was about, but then a week later they divorced. I was so sad. But i got to visit my dad a lot. The days that i got to see him decreased, at first it was every other day, then every other week then months. Then we lost contact. I have thought that all the missing people was him, he never could keep his temper. but he's my dad I still miss him. you can't replace a dad. Mom never got remarried, but she did seem to be gone most nights. Maybe off drunk somewhere, but whenever she got home, she wasn't herself. No one knew this not even Jack. 'It's a good thing i didn't tell him. he would have told Donna.' Hating myself I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and stuffed clothes and things I loved in it. I bet Donna's having fun... I went over to my desk and picked up a picture of Jack. He thought it would be funny if he gave me a signed pic of himself for my birthday, well and a necklace, that i wore everywhere. It was a shiny silver heart necklace with a pic of me and him in it and a engraving. 'To my bestest friend.' I lifted it over my head and put it on my desk then sat the picture next to it. I took my jacket and my phone and got a sheet of paper and put it next to the jack things. I wrote one simple word on it then left. 'Betrayed'

Jack's POV

What on earth, I'm going to kill Donna! I walked home. 'I'll talk to Kim tomorrow at school and tell her what happened, i just hope she will believe me!' when i got home i went right up to my room and call Kim. No answer. I went to bed. I just wanted to sleep.

Jerry's POV

I don't know what happened i came back from the bathroom and everyone had ditched me. UGH. Then i saw Milton and Eddie i ran over to figure out where everyone was, they filled me in. I took out my cell phone and called my girlfriend. she answered.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem."

"Jerry! whats the prob?"

"It's Kim..."

"Oh, no. Who else was involved?" she asked.

"Jack... And Donna."

"Say no more, I'm on it!" the line went dead. 'If anyone can help, it's Mel."

Kim's POV

I left the house, and took my bike and helmet. I was off to find my Dad. Before i could leave my phone rang. 'Darn you Jack! Stop calling!' i thought. But it wasn't Jack it was Mel.

"KIM! Are you alright, omg my boyfriend called me and he was worried about you and..." i cut her off.

"Mel! I'm fine! Just slow down. Your boyfriends?" I wiped the tears off my eyes and tried to sound interested and not have my voce crack.

"Jerry... It's official! Kim, are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine! Yea I'm just in my room, it's alright." i lied. I suck at lying but i hope she wouldn't notice. she didn't.

"Great. Kim, What did Donna do?"

"It wasn't Donna, it was Jack... now can i not talk about it? I'll talk about it with you later." i lied again. 'God it hate lying!'

"Ok. Kim. It's good to know you ok. Bye." I closed my phone and set off.

Mel's POV

Once i heard the line die, i headed to Jacks house and pounded on the Door. Mrs. Anderson answered.

"Mel? Why are you here?"

"Mrs. A, I need to speak to Jack." she let me in and i went up to his room and pounded on the door.

"JACK ANDERSON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A tried looking Jack opened up the door.

"News travels fast." he said rubbing his eyes. he let me in and sat on his bed. I didn't sit. Not for what this was.

"Jack... DONNA? What the heck?" Jack put his hands up.

"I can explain!"

"You better or so help me I'll-" Jack interrupted me and told me the story. After he told me i felt less mad and more of a understanding feeling.

"And Kim thinks you like Donna and were playing her the whole time!" I said. 'This could be bad'

Kim's POV

For years after I found out about him I had been tracking and pin pointing his location. I finally got a match. My dads real name is Connor, Connor Crawford. Fun right? But I pin pointed him somewhere in New Jersey, I have enough money for bus tokens so I got a bus that was headed to the boarder, then I took a bus to Hoboken, where my dad was supposedly. When I got on the bus I realized that i forgot to pack food! 'Really Kim? Really?' I went in my duffel bag and found a cereal bar. 'Well its better than nothing.' I munched on it and plugged in my headphones into my iphone. My eyes started to close, and before i knew it i was asleep.

I woke a latter to a sound in my ear.

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes fluttered open and i saw the bus driver. "This is the last stop. Are you going to get off?" I jumped up. 'Shit! i missed my stop!' i got off the bus and went over to a bench. It was dark and cold out. Then i saw a shadow. It was from the overhead light that was on. There was someone else here. I grabbed my things and hid behind a bush. Then the figure came into the light, from the light post. It was a boy, Probably around my age. The boy then spoke.

"I know your there. Come out!" Knowing i would regret it i came out of hiding. The boy saw me and for a second i thought he was going to step back. But he didn't. The first sign of a tough brave guy. I stepped into the light also. The boy came forward, like him i didn't want him to get the impression i was a small frighten girl.

"A girl...What's your name and what are you doing here?" I stepped forward.

"Not until you tell me your name."

He smiled. "Ok, a smart girl." Then out of nowhere it started snowing.

"Wait, where am i?"

"Uh, you're in New Jersey." I smiled. 'Yes! somehow i made it all the way here!' I shivered.

The boy noticed. "Why don't you come to my house? It's out of the cold." I gave him a weird look.

He looked confused then blushed. "Girl, we are 14 and i just met you." I apparently still looked uncertain.

"Come on. you're going to freeze out here. Plus there are other guys out here that aren't as nice as i am... Your going to have to trust me."

I shivered again, but not from the cold. "Fine." i said picking up my bag. he noticed.

"You're not an escapee? From jail... Right?"

"No"

"What then? Did you run away?"

"Not exactly. I don't want to talk about it. Which way to your house?"

He pointed in a direction and we headed that way.

Line break...

I opened the door to find a warm nice house. I went in and sat down on one of the two couches rubbing my hand together. The boy came in this time i could see him clearly. I got to admit he was cute. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. he wore a T-short and Jeans, with some sweet Kicks. He sat down on the couch oppisite of me and smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yea, thanks."

"Yea, my name's Justin Smith by the way."

I smiled still not telling my name. "You have a blanket?" I asked lying down.

"Yea. I'll be right back." Justin said.

Justin's POV

"Yea. I'll be right back." I went into my room and took one of the blankets off my bed then came back. When i did i saw the girl fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and put the blanket over her. "By the way... I still don't know your name." i asked softly.

"Kim..." She muttered.

**A/N: SOOO? what do you think? Let's get though reviews in there! yea sorry haven't updated in a while, SO MUCH HOMEWORK! ahhhh! **

**REVIEW **

**-HamsterRox**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL! I'm soo happy your not mad at me and want me to keep going. You do know that the more reviews I have the more it makes me want to write. Anyway I'm sorry about making you wait I just never had the chance to write. Its SUMMER! AHHHHHH IM SOOOOO HAPPY! Did you know I'm going to high school next year. I don't know whether to be happy or not happy. Anyway sorry I got sidetracked. **

**~HamsterRox**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up, in a house. Not remembering were I was I sat up._ Where the heck am I?_ Then it hit me. _Why on earth did I trust this boy so easily._ Then Justin walking into the room

"Good your awake," I got up and looked at him uncomfortably.

"Isn't anyone home?" I asked. He shook his head. I got up and grabbed my things.

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised.

"Why did I trust you? Why are you nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I'm that kind of person," I snorted.

"What's the real reason?'

Justin sat down. "Uh, ok Kim you might want to sit down. But… I know your father."

()()()()

**Jack's POV**

Waking up I slipped out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for some food. Mrs. Crawford was sitting at our table drinking coffee with my mom, bags under her eyes, "Mom….? What's going on?" My mom turned around.

"Jackie… Kim's run away," I fell down, and since I was on the stairs it didn't go that well. "JACK!" was all I heard before my head hit the floor and I blacked out.

**Mel's POV**

I was sitting down reading one of my fashion magazines when my phone rang, I answered it.

"MEL! I have horrible news," I sat up.

"What is it Jerry?"

"Well I got a call… Kim has run away and Jack is in the hospital," I got up and fell back into my chair. "Jerry, I'll call you back," I called Kim.

()()()()

It rand and rang. It went to voicemail. Angry I disconnected and threw my phone at the ground, Then panicked. _MY PHONE! _I ran over and I mad sure it was ok, then called Jerry and he got his dad to dive us to the hospital.

~At the hospital~

"Jack! I yelled running towards his bed. "What did you do to yourself-" I looked at him again and recoiled. Jack's face…

"It's bad isn't it?" I didn't reply. His face was all covered with scratches. "Any sign of Kim?"

I looked deep into his eyes, I saw pain and sadness. "No," he put his head back on the pillow.

"I get out of the hospital tomorrow," He closed his eyes. "I miss Kim," I hit a red button on my phone.

"I looked at the sound asleep Jack. _That was fast. _"I know you do, she just doesn't know that."

**Kim's POV**

I sat down. " You do not know my dad!" Justin nodded.

"Conner Crawford. Yes I know him," he sat down next to me. "Kim you might not believe me, but… I'm your long lost brother," I was so confused, but the more I looked at him the more he looked like my mom.

"But you look my age."

"I am, my real name is Justin Smith Crawford. Our dad took me away when he left. Mom got you, dad got me."

I sat there letting it all soak in. _All this time, I had a brother._ "Where is dad?" I asked. "Kim, dad will be home in a while. He is at work now," I went into the kitchen for food realizing that it was breakfast time. I poured Lucky Charms into a bowl with milk. _Justin must like these too. _ Then Justin came in. "Kim, ok don't take this the wrong way. I'm glad you're here but, WHY are you here?" I dropped my spoon as my phone buzzed. I looked at it. Mel had sent me a voice message. I pressed play.

"**Any sign of Kim?"** _Jacks voice! _

"**No," **_Mel's voice._

"**I get out of the hospital tomorrow," **_Silence. _**"I miss Kim," **

The voice recording ended. _Jack is in the hospital and he noticed I was gone?_

**A/N: Heeeeeeey, did that make up for the absent? Maybe? Well you know how to make me write faster. R&R  
>BYE!<strong>

**~HamsterRox**


	5. Chapter 5

Stopping to Tell You Chapter 5

**Hey. Shhhh. I KNOW! I FEEEEL SOOOOOOOOOOO GUILTY! I apologize. Forgive me. I am trying to finish all my stories so that I don't have to continue making you all wait. If you check my profile you will see a story for Kickin it that I am writing! I am writing the WHOLE thing, then I will update. Anyways. This is the last chapter. 5 chapter story. I feel terrible. Hope you guys still like me. **

_**Last Time:**_

_"__**Any sign of Kim?"**__Jacks voice! _

_"__**No," **__Mel's voice._

_"__**I get out of the hospital tomorrow," **__Silence. __**"I miss Kim," **_

_The voice recording ended. __Jack is in the hospital and he noticed I was gone?_

**Kim's POV**

I dropped my cell, as it fell into my lap. Justin looked at me confused.

"Kim?" he asked worried.

"I have to leave," I said without any emotion. I abandoned my cereal and stood up – my phone falling to the ground - to gather my things. Justin's face looked terrified. I couldn't figure out why.

"No Kim, you can't leave," his voice sounded almost pleading.

"Is there a reason I should stay. My crus- friend…. Is in the hospital," I didn't give him any more information as I picked up my phone and went over to my suitcase.

"Jack will be fine. You might love him, but I am your brother. And Kim I need your help." I dropped the bag I was holding.

"What?!" I asked.

"I know everything. Kim this might seem stalker-ish, but I know everything that is happening in your life right now," He stood up and something in his hand I hadn't seen before was in his hand. I panicked.

"What the hell?!" I recoiled and stepped back. Bumping into a wall and making my phone in my back pocket beep. "Why do you have handcuffs?" I turned around without an answer and attempted to open the door to leave the house, to run away. Unsuccessful. Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door. He handcuffed me and ripped part of his shirt to tie around my mouth.

"No Kim. You get to stay here," I tried to get away. I really did. But all my karate moves failed me. My mind had gone blank do to shock.

"hmmmmfmfffmfffmf" I attempted to speak. He smiled. It was an evil smile though that for the first time had me scared to death. _Jack._ What the last thing I thought before he knocked me out and I fell into the dark closet.

**() () () ()**

**Jack's POV**

My doctor cut my wrist band that had kept me in the hospital and I smiled. I could find Kim now. My Kimmy-cup. He gave me my phone, which I wasn't allowed to have when I was ill. I turned it on.

"Jack!" I turned around and saw Eddie, Milton, running over to me. Closely followed by Mel and Jerry who were holding hands.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Eddie gave me a crazy look. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! You just got out of the hospital! We should throw a PARTY!" I shake my head fast.

"Jack's right," Mel said coming up behind them with Jerry. "We have to keep looking for Kim."

Eddie and Milton nodded. That's when my phone finally turned on.

"BEEP BEEP, you have one new voicemail," I looked down.

"It's from KIM!" I exclaimed happily. I pressed play. There was a rumbling of sounds. "She butt dialed me?!"

"shhhh" Mel relied.

_Kim's voice. __**Why do you have handcuffs? **__There was a loud noise and a grunt from Kim. Then there was an unrecognizable voice. __**No Kim. You get to stay here.**__there were sounds of struggle and then a muffled voice trying to talk. There was a loud noise and the call ended. _

"Kim..?" I wailed. Milton smiled. I looked at him crazily.

"Jack! We can track this call!" that's when I realized. I handed Milton my phone, and he went to work. "done," then he looked at me another smile on his face. "Let's go."

**() () () ()**

**Kim's POV**

I opened my eyes, or at least tried too. All around me was black, so it was just like not opening my eyes. On the outside of the door I could hear Justin.

"Yes, she is here," he paused. "I didn't kill her. She tried to leave though. No, all I did was handcuff her, knock her out and throw her into the closet," I could faintly hear a voice on the other end - Justin was way too close to the closet – it was a man's voice. "You will be here in five minutes right? Ok, see you later." I heard a beep, which meant that he had disconnected. When the door attempted to open, I shut my eyes. "She's still knocked out?" he muttered to himself. "I didn't hit her that hard," Then he did the most stupid thing ever, he unlocked the handcuffs. I jump up; eyes flying open and go into fighting stance. Then I realized that I was really sore. I didn't let him see it through. "Shoot," he said as he tried to attack.

"Oh, no you don't," I said as I avoided him and he pretty much jumped into the closet. I slammed the door behind him and locked it. "How do you like it?" a moan came from the closet. "I'll take that as a no," I ran over to the door and opened it, then ran into someone. I looked up. "Mom?"

**Mel's POV **

"Milton, are you sure this is it?" I asked as I looked at the plain old house. Milton nodded and proceeded to the house taking Julie's hand. We had picked her up on the way here because we need more "smart people" as Milton had said. I think he just wanted a reason to be with Julie and I respect that. I took Jerry's hand into mine.

"You ok Jerry?" His eyes were huge, but when I said that he looked down.

"You're here. I'm fine," that made me smile. Jack pushed passed us. _Ignore it Mel. He just wants Kim. _I plastered a smile on my face.

"Ok, go over to the window and see if you can see through it," we all followed what I said and went over to the window. Very carefully we looked in. The first thing we spotted was Kim. She was tied to a chair and talking to a woman. I could hear voices.

"Kimmy, you can't just leave when you want… especially just because of that Jack kid," I recognized that voice.

"Guys," I said as we ducked down so I could see them. "That's Kim's mom," Jacks face looked angry.

"Why is she locked up then?! Huh?" He got up, and it looked like he was going to barge in.

"NO!" I whisper shouted. "This is proving that Kim's mom is in on this. She may have a gun," Jack thought about it. _Fine. _He mouthed. We went up to peep again.

"You don't need Jack or Melissa or any of you so-called friends. We can be criminals alongside your brother. Speaking of which, where is he?" a moan came from the closet at that point and Kim's mom opened the door and a similar looking to Kim fell out. _She has a brother?! _"Justin," Kim's mother called. Kim's _brother _Justin, got off the ground.

"Maple, I am ready to fight justice on your side," _Kim's mom is Maple? Weird. _Kim finally spit out the rag that was in her mouth.

"No, and you're no longer my mother… _Maple_." Kim sneered. That when she spotted me and her face lit up. It was gone quickly and I was glad, I didn't want our cover to be given away.

**No POV**

Jack had had enough. Kim was getting abused by her "mother" and she was tied up. This is not right. Not caring what Mel thought he stood up and went to the door. He looked at the door and realizing it wasn't locked madd him happy. _Stupid Maple. _He lifted his leg and brought it down hard on the door. It broke all around him and he smiled when Maple turned to look at him.

"Come to save Kim?" she sneered.

"Yes," was my reply. That's when Julie, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Mel showed up behind me. Maple looked frightened; she had thought that only Jack was here.

"Kim. Choose now, and I'd be careful if I were you," Maple said. Kim starred right into Jacks eyes.

"Jack…"

"Wrong answer," Maple shouted and ran over to Jack. Taking her fist and bringing it towards his head. He caught it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, "He smiled and flipped her over so she landed on her back. There was a snap; she broke her back, by the sound of it. That when Julie and Milton ran over to untie Kim. Justin who was in the shadows jumped out at Milton.

"HOLLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton shouted out of surprise and punched Justin in the gut causing him to fall over in pain. Milton at first looked like he was going to apologize then looking at Justin squirming on the ground smiled "cool" like. "I meant to do that," he said. And Julie smiled happy and for the first time, she grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. When she let go Milton stumbled back. "Whoa," he said before fainting. Julie giggled.

Eddie, Mel and Jerry had managed to untie Kim and after hugging them, she turned around and looked across at Jack. There was like 10 feet apart from each other. The minute Jack opened his arms, Kim launched herself across and hugged his tight. Jack had his hands combing the honey blonde cheer leader's hair and whispering "It's going be alright."

After calling the police, Kim and Jack explained the whole thing, alongside why there was a fainted skinny boy on the ground. Their arms never leaving each other's shoulders. Kim learned that her dad had died 5 years ago by her mother, and her brother was living on his own. The police officer walked away. She whimpered into Jack's Shoulder. Her mom in jail, her dad dead. "Kim. It's ok, lift your head," Kim looked up into Jack's chocolate brown eyes. "You can stay at my house, live with me," Kim smiled. "Stay with me," he echoed his thoughts. Jack couldn't resist anymore. He tilted up Kim's head and smashed his lips onto hers. At first she was surprised but then relaxed. They separated.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yes,"

"Tell me the truth and I'll believe you," Kim asked. "Do you like Donna and were you playing me?"

"No. Never. Kimmy-cup," That earned him a punch in the shoulder. "ouch. What was that for?!"

"No. One. Calls. Me. Kimmy-cup." She replied sarcastically.

"Aw, you know you love it." Jack chuckled.

"Maybe," Kim said winking. And Jack laughed and pulled her in a warm hug.

"Kimmmmmmmmy-cup" He said and Kim smiled.

"Jackkkkkkie-cup"

"Ok your right, no nicknames," Jack laughed. And Kim nodded. The whole gang went back to Jack _and_ Kim's house.

**OMG! Its over! Holy crap! This is the longest I ever made a chapter….. IM SORRY, the ending was crappy! Hope you liked it :) Oh, and I don't sign my name HamsterRox anymore.**

**Lots of Love,**

**~ Dani **


End file.
